


Retour à Margate

by Modocanis



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1930s, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Books, Injury Recovery, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Philosophy, Political Discussion, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Power Dynamics, Rise of fascism, Rough Sex, Scars, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: Quand une force irrésistible (Tommy) rencontre un objet inamovible (Alfie).
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Retour à Margate

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: spoilers sur la cinquième saison.

Le livre reposait sur sa poitrine, Tommy le sentit bouger. Il ne dormait pas, il flottait entre deux nappes de brume. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis des jours. Au bout de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, les ombres se mettaient à bouger toutes seules. Quand elles commençaient à changer d'apparence, il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter.

Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière qui entrait par la porte fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il se doutait qu'il aurait dû être sur la route du retour. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attarder à Margate.

Alfie lui avait pris le livre. Il en inspecta la couverture, reliée de cuir brun, et l'éloigna à bout de bras, comme s'il peinait à en lire le titre. Quand on perdait l'usage d'un œil, l'autre fatiguait plus vite. Il renifla.

« Hum...Nietzsche, le boche impie. Pas étonnant que tu t'endormes.

\- Mosley l'a cité comme une de ses sources d'inspiration..."Connais ton ennemi."

\- Le goy qui a écrit ça devait pas nous connaître. »

Tommy résista à l'envie de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une citation de l'Art de la guerre de Sun Tzu. Alfie jouait avec lui. Il n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour se moquer de son éducation de gitan et lui demander si on les laissait entrer dans les écoles. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les railleries. Il avait juste voulu lire quelques lignes en attendant que son hôte daigne lui accorder un moment. Il s'était laissé aller sur la banquette, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage. Le calme, la brise marine, l'odeur de la marée descendante bouleversaient ses sens. Il avait l'impression d'être hors du temps. Comme dans un conte, il était entré dans l'antre d'un sorcier. S'il se laissait emprisonner, il ne s'en échapperait plus jamais.  
Il se redressa, décidé à partir.

« Il faut que j'y aille...

\- Pressé de retrouver tes petits copains fascistes ? »

Le ton était moqueur. Alfie était penché sur lui, tel un maître d'école narguant un écolier qui n'aurait pas appris sa leçon. Il avait pourtant compris les enjeux de la lutte que menait Tommy, sans même qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer. Il devait rentrer à Londres, il ne pouvait pas rester absent trop longtemps. Tout pouvait basculer en quelques heures, Mosley et ses fanatiques profitaient de chaque faiblesse pour accroître leur influence. Il sentait leur poids peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules.

Alfie lui avait parlé de ce rêve où il le voyait monté sur un grand cheval noir. Ça ne devait pas être un présage de mort, elle venait sur un cheval pâle. Le noir apportait la famine, le manque. À moins que, dans le livre sacré qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main, les couleurs n'aient pas la même signification. Ce texte décrivait l'Enfer, mais peut-être pas l'Apocalypse. 

« Tu sais ce qu'on me dit ? Tommy, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est le problème des Juifs, pas le tien. Comme s'ils n'avaient qu'une cible...Ils ont toute une liste. Les gitans, les communistes, les anarchistes, les athées...

\- Les sodomites.

\- ...Et quand ils auront épuisé leurs victimes, ils se tourneront les uns contre les autres. Celle qui ne sera pas assez fidèle, celui qui ne sera pas assez blond...Ce n'est pas un mouvement politique, c'est une pulsion mortifère à l'échelle du monde.

\- Tu as trouvé ça dans un livre ? Tu ne devrais pas encombrer ta jolie tête. Oublie Mosley, c'est un putain de pantin.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas, il est très dangereux.

\- Des raclures de son espèce, il y en a dans toute l'Europe. Ce qui est dangereux, c'est les crevards qui se lèvent à l'aube, embrassent leurs femmes et leurs gosses, vont au turbin pour des piécettes. Jour après jour, ils obéissent, payent leurs taxes, font tout ce qu'on leur dit comme des gentils petits moutons. C'est ces gens ordinaires qui craquent et mettent ces tocards au pouvoir. Après, ils le blâmeront, ils jureront sur toutes les tombes qu'ils ne savaient pas, qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien...Laisse-leur une poignée d'années et ils oublieront, ils recommenceront. Ça n'arrête pas de se reproduire, c'est un foutu cercle immuable.

\- Que j'essaye de briser...

\- Je sais, t'es comme ce yankee et sa baleine, tu poursuis une chimère au point de te perdre.

\- Tu parles de Moby Dick ? Le capitaine Achab et le cachalot blanc ?

\- Tu l'as lu celui-là aussi ? Tous les chapitres ? Même celui où il décrit en long et en large la graisse de baleine ? Ce type a un problème, non ? L'huile de baleine, c'est pas ce que je préfère. Elle est trop cireuse, et, je m'en fous de ce qu'ils disent, elle a une odeur. Ce qu'il faut c'est de l'olive, de l'amande, du camphre...des produits de la terre, des arbres, pas besoin de tuer pour ça. L'huile, pour lubrifier les rouages d'une machine ou autre chose, oui, ça peut servir, mais pour brûler un entrepôt, ou une maison, ce qu'il faut, c'est du pétrole ! Le pétrole, mon ami, avec toutes les voitures qui envahissent nos rues, c'est ce qui va dominer ce siècle ! Avant, c'était le charbon, qu'est-ce que ce sera au prochain round ? »

En trois ans, Alfie n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait tuer un homme à mains nues, mais son arme la plus redoutable restait les mots. Il embrouillait ses adversaires, dominait les conversations et profitait de la confusion pour prendre l'avantage. Tommy s'y laissait encore prendre, même s'il ne perdait plus son temps à chercher les sens cachés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire ? »

Alfie écarta ses mains, tel un prêtre se lançant dans un sermon. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose qui les dépassait tous, avant de revenir se poser sur lui. Tommy espérait une sorte de révélation, qu'il consente enfin à s'ouvrir et à partager ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Mais Alfie avait l'art de ne jamais faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« J'ai de l'huile. »

***

Durant la guerre, des millions de soldats avaient laissé leurs corps en France. Certains survivants avaient perdu l'esprit dans les plaines ravagées de l'Est. Tommy avait encore l'impression d'être dans les tunnels de la Somme. Il ne s'en était pas sorti, il étouffait sous la terre boueuse et cette vie n'était qu'un long cauchemar, produit par son cerveau asphyxié.  
Il n'était plus allongé dans un lit, il sentait le sol froid sous son dos au lieu des couvertures. Un vent humide le faisait frissonner malgré les bougies et le feu dans la cheminée. Les cris des mouettes, qui volaient au-dessus de la plage, avaient laissé place à ce silence glacé qui précédait l'assaut.

Un instant plus tôt, il ne pensait plus aux tranchées, il ne pensait plus à rien, sa peau était en feu. Il redécouvrait les traces qu'Alfie aimait laisser sur son corps. Sa barbe irritait ses joues, son ventre, ses cuisses. Son poids, qui le plaquait sur le lit, lui avait manqué, tout comme ses mains qui exploraient sa peau et sa langue qui l'avait déjà fait jouir une fois. Il l'avait pris dans sa bouche et ne l'avait pas lâché, même quand il s'était tordu et avait essayé de se libérer. Il l'avait poussé à se répandre au fond de sa gorge, puis il l'avait abandonné à ses tourments. Il s'était redressé pour enlever ses bagues et prendre une fiole en verre ouvragé. Elle paraissait ancienne et lui évoquait les objets d'art russes, avec un décor doré qui la destinait à contenir un bien plus précieux qu'une simple huile végétale.  
Ce n'était plus le moment de parler affaires, mais il avait besoin de se distraire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

\- J'ouvrirais un peu plus les cuisses ou ça va devenir inconfortable. »

Alfie ne ménageait personne. Nu, offert, attendant ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû désirer, Tommy était à la merci de ses sarcasmes.

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pense...

\- Oh ? Tu veux parler de tes petits jeux politiques ? Eh ! Tu connais mes méthodes ! J'irais trouver mon adversaire, je passerais un accord avec lui, et je le trahirais au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins...Mais, attends, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, non ? »

Les lèvres de Tommy s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« J'ai appris deux ou trois trucs avec toi. »

Il avait aussi appris à le laisser lui écarter les jambes et à maîtriser cet instinct qui le poussait à se battre. Il ne s'imaginait plus saisir un couteau, viser son cou et lui trancher la carotide.  
Alfie versa l'huile sur ses doigts et il pensa à ces hommes d'église qui oignaient le front des rois, des reines et des mourants. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de religieux dans ses gestes, rien de sacré dans ses doigts qui caressaient sa peau, forçaient ses muscles, glissaient en lui. Il se cambra, ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet. Alfie ne faisait que commencer à le torturer. Son ton se fit sec, cassant :

« Tu n'as pris que ce qui t'intéressait... »

Alfie enfonça ses doigts trop fort, trop tôt et Tommy sursauta. Il le maitrisa d'une seule main, le força à rester plaqué contre le matelas et à accepter pénétration et critiques. Il avait le don de choisir son moment pour vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je subis tes reproches et tes silences, ça ne veut pas dire que je les accepte ! »

Il plia ses doigts en lui, cherchant ce point qui viendrait à bout de sa résistance. Il fallait qu'il cède, qu'il se soumette.

« Tu ne me donnes rien et tu veux que je verse mon sang pour ta cause ! »

Il se pencha pour embrasser son ventre et mordit la peau tendre, juste à côté du nombril, jusqu'au sang. Il allait trop loin, Tommy le repoussa des deux mains, assez fort pour le faire basculer en arrière. Alfie se retrouva appuyé sur les coudes, surpris par cette attaque inattendue. Tommy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il remonta le long de son corps pour s'installer à califourchon sur son entrejambe. Il referma la main sur son érection et serra pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

« Alfie, écoute-moi ! »

Il manoeuvra pour se placer, puis le guida entre ses fesses. Il ignora la résistance et la douleur. Il l'avait déjà fait, des années auparavant, il pouvait recommencer. Il avait juste oublié cette sensation, cette impression de ne pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. La gorge nouée, il eut du mal à retrouver sa voix :

« Je...Je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais ! »

Les mains crispées sur ses hanches, Alfie encaissait le choc. Il souffrait lui aussi, ne s'attendant pas à une telle pression. Les dents serrées, il le prévint :

« Ne me mens pas ! »

Tommy prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'écoutes pas ! Ah ! Tu as été le seul ! Je n'ai pas connu d'autre homme...ni avant, ni après. »

Alfie se figea. Il dévisagea Tommy de ce regard fixe qui glaçait ses adversaires. Il annonçait de la violence, des cris, des coups. Sa blessure le rendait encore plus effrayant. Tommy le connaissait trop pour se laisser impressionner. Il fit rouler ses hanches, il le laissa presque glisser hors de lui, pour mieux le reprendre, encore et encore. Dans cette positon, il pouvait le contrôler, le sentir fondre sous la caresse. Il l'obligeait à abandonner la lutte et à ouvrir une porte qui était fermée pour tous les autres. Après quelques va-et-vient, il eut la satisfaction de l'entendre demander, d'une voix brisée, presque suppliante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Tommy ne lui répondit pas. Perdu dans les sensations, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son bassin onduler. Alfie gémit et le serra dans ses bras, assez fort pour lui faire mal aux côtes. Il lui griffa le dos, comme s'il voulait le déchirer en deux. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, embrassa sa peau. Il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre marmonner des promesses :

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je retournerai au combat...Mais ne me demande pas de mourir pour toi... »

Alfie se mit à bouger. Ses coups de reins sauvages, brutaux, soulevèrent son corps et lui arrachèrent des cris. Il le maintint pressé contre lui et lui imposa un rythme impossible à tenir. Ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être. Tommy ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Alfie haletait contre son oreille, son souffle aussi court que le sien :

« ...Je l'ai déjà fait. »

***

La nuit était tombée sur Margate. Personne n'avait pris la peine de moucher les bougies qui éclairaient la chambre. Tommy n'avait pas l'énergie de se relever pour les éteindre. Elles ne le gênaient pas. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir complet, pas avec Alfie allongé à quelques centimètres de lui. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, il était capable de tout. Tommy ne savait ni quand ni comment il avait récupéré le livre brun dont il tournait les pages. Il pensait l'avoir laissé dans le salon.

« Rends moi mon livre.

\- Rends moi mon chien. »

Ils savaient tous deux que Cyril aimait vivre dans le Warwickshire, il n'y avait pas à discuter.

« Tu veux le lire ?

\- Non, c'est un ramassis de fadaises. »

Il l'avait probablement déjà lu. Il y avait des livres qui trainaient partout dans la pièce, sur les deux tables de chevet, empilés au pied du lit...

« Je comprends comment Mosley détourne les idées de Nietzsche pour soutenir sa cause, mais il se trompe d'interprétation...Je pense que le surhomme dont il parle est celui que je cherche. »

Alfie laissa échapper un soupir moqueur.

« Tu cherches des hommes maintenant ? »

Tommy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alfie connaissait la thèse du surhomme de Nietzsche, il en était sûr.

« Juste un...Celui que je ne pourrai pas vaincre.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré, non ? »

Alfie désigna du doigt son œil mort et la balafre qui déformait son visage. La balle, celle qu'il avait tirée, lui avait explosé la pommette, déchiré la peau, pris la vue. Comment pouvait-il le laisser respirer ? Comment pouvait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? L'embrasser ?

« Je t'ai tué, tu as ressuscité, ça ne compte pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais compté pour toi. » Alfie laissa tomber le livre sur les draps défaits. Il se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face et se rapprocher. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de me fuir. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes lettres... »

Ils avaient joué un long jeu de loup et de renard, avant de céder à cette intimité étrange qui existait depuis le début. Les légendes tziganes parlaient d'âmes liées, de rencontres dans des vies antérieures. Tommy ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Cette vie dépassait déjà ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

« J'ai tendance à éviter les gens qui me trahissent...

\- Je suis borgne, mais c'est toi qui ne vois pas clair. Tu ne prends pas le problème du bon côté. »

Alfie lui caressa l'épaule. Du bout des doigts, il traça les lignes d'une cicatrice que le temps peinait à effacer. Ils avaient les mêmes corps, leurs histoires étaient inscrites dans leurs chairs.

« Ce que tu cherches, c'est un homme que tu n'auras pas envie de vaincre. »

Tommy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le comprenne. Il se redressa et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il souffla :

« Ne te vante pas. »


End file.
